Glitterhell
| type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Realm | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = Dwarfhome | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Glitterhell was the divine realm of Abbathor. Geography Under the Great Wheel cosmology, the Glitterhell was in a cavern deep underground Oinos. It had a lot of false entrances on the surface of the first gloom of Hades. These false entrances were lethally trapped by the dwarven deity of greed with the purpose of keeping intruders out in order to protect his valuables. The aforementioned entrances literally shone in golden color, something rare on Hades, and while they lured treasure seekers and the likes into traps, fiends stayed away from it out of fear of the Abbathor's rage. However, the cavern's tunnels reached quite far and it was rumored that creatures from Oinos could not only use it to sneak into the Glitterhell with success but also steal goods from there. Under the World Tree cosmology, Glitterhell was beneath Erackinor. There, the walls of Glitterhell shone with gems and mithral. Special Features Glitterhell had color, which was rare on Hades. The color allowed people who fell into despair on Hades to regain some measure of hope. The place was also one of the few disease-free zones on Oinos. This was Abbathor's doing. He cared for his own health as well as that of his petitioners', the latter's because being sick would hurt their productivity in their service to him. It was impossible for valuables to go unnoticed by the Avaricious on Glitterhell. He detected every piece of precious metal even when it was inside a bag of holding or similar device. Government The place was ruled by Abbathor. Everything in his realm was done to satisfy his greed. He thought every piece of precious metal inside his realm was his; this attitude led his servants to steal valuables for him. Due to this, Glitterhell's citizens had no money or other valuables of their own. Trade As mentioned above, Glitterhell's citizens had no money or other valuables. This led to the creation of a barter system where goods and services were exchanged for each other. Haggling was done until both parties came to the conclusion that they had the best deal, but it often came to physical brawls over details. Notable Locations Glitterhell was divided into three parts: Abbathor's Hall, the Mines, and the Village. ;Abbathor's Hall: It was forbidden for anyone to enter this place except for Abbathor and his proxies. Those who did not fall into the aforementioned categories were killed under the assumption that they were thieves. In the center of it was the Trove of Abbathor, the vault of the Trove Lord, where everything of value including things of relatively little value like copper pieces, were stored. ;The Mines: This was the place where dwarven petitioners dug up gold and silver for Abbathor. The Mines held any kind of metal but only gold and silver—and some gems—were actually mined because these were the only goods seen as valuable enough for the Wyrm of Avarice. These mines never ran dry. It was believed the Great Master of Greed robbed prime material worlds of their ore veins and that to be the reason that ore veins could run dry there. ;The Village: This place was the only village on Glitterhell. Petitioners and planar beings who thought living there was preferable to living outside on Oinos lived there. Just about everything was built hastily and with little effort because if something of value was created, Abbathor would steal it for himself. Inhabitants ;Petitioners: Dwarven petitioners lived in the Glitterhell. There, they worked for Abbathor in his mines and stole treasures for him. Unlike other petitioners of Hades, they did not live in a state of despair and apathy and were actually capable of feeling emotions like jealousy. ;Planars: A planar being's treatment changed depending on the race he or she belonged to. A non-dwarf was little more than a slave and served in the function of a miner or an apprentice to crafters. Notable Inhabitants ;Abbathor: Abbathor was the ruler of Glitterhell. ;Abnais Ralene: She was a thief who managed to make herself invaluable to Glitterhell's citizens by being the owner of a trade system. ;Foreman Drerabh: He was a proxy of Abbathor and the one who oversaw the work in the Mines. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in Oinos Category:Locations in Hades Category:Locations in Dwarfhome Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes